Sleep
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: All he ever wanted to do was sleep, and yet, he'd never expect for her to distract him! SasuTenTen oneshot, RR. And yes, I know I suck at summaries.


_S**l**e**e**p_

_**-**_

_**T**e**r**r**i**s**M**o**o**n _

The air was cold, and the sky was painted a dull grey, and below, amongst the darker contrast of the trees, there was the sound of chatter and shuffling of feet, as many passerby crowded the streets of Konohagakure. But, way up, far from detection or curious eyes, was a young boy, probably around 12 years or so. His raven short hair was tied back by the Konoha village's headband and he wore his customary dark blue jacket, and if one were to simply peek around to the back they'd see the Uchiha clan symbol painted on to it-was easy to spot it was simply a red and white circle...

For this boy, you see, was no simple ordinary boy, because, besides possessing the Uchiha's infamous bloodline trait–The Sharingan eye, he also was the last surviving member of his clan–next to the older brother that he loathed to no end. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and right now he was wasted after dodging his sensei's oncoming attack of whistling kunai over and over again. He rolled over to his side, so that one of his legs dangled dangerously from a slender sinewy branch, and his mouth laid wide open so that drool could've issued from it. But since he wasn't like Naruto Uzumaki, his fellow loudmouthed team-mate, it didn't come. Thankfully.

Yet, you'd think that some pretty girl like, say, maybe Ino or the maybe the annoying and ever obsessive, Sakura would come a catch a glance at him. No, they were too busy training, or in Sakura's case, dreaming about said drooling and sleeping boy, to do that. Instead, it wasn't _either_ of these two that found him–nope, it was Tenten. Yes you heard the authoress right, Tenten found him, and she stared at him disdainfully as he slumbered with his black brows furrowed as if in concentration.

Tenten Cho was apart of Team Gai, along with Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Maito Gai, and, she believed that her team was virtually unbeatable. Rock Lee was just almost as powerful as the master that led her team, Maito Gai, who used full taijutsu, and Neji possessed an interesting trait that could see into far distances. And she, she was the weapon's expert, she could throw anything with pin-point accuracy...

Anyway, at the moment, the girl had managed to stealthily and rather nimbly climb up the tree, making sure to get a good grip on the slender knobby branches, and then _it_ happened...

_**S-S-S-SNAP!**_

_**C-CRRRRACK!**_

"Oh, damn...," looking down, the girl with the two identical buns on her head, with no excess frizz coming from it, at all, fell...well almost. The sleeping boy, who happened to have acute senses heard the branch she'd been desperately trying to cling un to break, and it fell to the ground, with a resounding thud.

"You, there," he called sharply, Tenten looked up at him, narrowing her chocolate eyes at him crossly. Did he just call her, '_you_ there'? Ooh, he certainly did **not** just do that?

"My name...is...," however Tenten was cut off as Sasuke set her down unto the ground, landing gracefully beside her in a crouch, rising up so that he was leveled with her...barely, since he was probably two feet shorter than her.

"Sasuke Uchiha...," he introduced himself, she scoffed, she knew who he was, hell, she'd seen him fight during the preliminaries, and she'd cheered him on as he beat up that clan member from the Village of Sound. She'd never forget the way he'd twisted his body effortlessly as he slammed his foot into that wheezing man's chest..._ahem_...

"_I _know who you are," she admitted, brushing dust off of her soft, pastel pink dress, he watched as she readjusted her buns absentmindedly, narrowing her eyes at him in dislike.

"Look, if I didn't want to help you, I could've just let you _fall, _but I didn't, so at least you could say sorry, _Tenten,_" Sasuke pronounced her name with a bitter-sweetness that was so obvious and apparent, Tenten scowled, furious at his mocking, and she took out a kunai throwing it straight for his forehead.

He side flipped out of the way, and his cloak billowed with his quick movement, one after the other, she threw her kunai until she fell to her knees exhausted, and one after the other he evaded them all, only getting grazed at the cheek or occasionally getting a shred of his cloak torn off. But it affected him only slightly, with his stitching skills, he could always mend it back together, so he stuffed the shreds in his pocket.

"Ha, you're pitiful, I can't believe they call you the _weapon's expert_" Sasuke cried in amusement, the smallest bit of mockery in his voice. Tenten smirked and slugged him playfully in the arm, and all of a sudden it was _his _turn to be confused. Wasn't she supposed to be annoyed like she'd been just a few minutes before, or insulted?

"See you soon, Sasuke, it's a bit late, and you need to nap some more, so...," she trailed off and smiled at him genuinely, before her footfalls became faint and the Uchiha was left to climb up to his preferred napping spot again. His body grew intensely warm as he remembered how he'd caught her by the waist and how he'd settled her down upon the dirt path. Her warm hands had clutched at the front of his jacket-cloak and he'd blushed much to her obliviousness. But, that didn't mean that he'd _ever, ever_ like her. He merely saved her from falling from that tree and teased her because, because...

"SASUKE, Sasuke, get down, Kakashi-sensei wants us for a mission," Sasuke groaned, Naruto Uzumaki's blonde hair could be seen even in the dark, dark violet sky...

"Coming, baka," Sasuke called as he swung down from the tree like an agile monkey, and landed in front of an approaching fellow Genin. Tenten still hadn't slipped out of his mind...damn her cuteness and accuracy with weapons, damn it to hell...

**FIN**

**A/N: **A very quick drabble based on the awkward relationship of Team Mai's Tenten and Team Kakashi's Sasuke Uchiha. Done in maybe under ten minutes. Now, I have to watch more of the _Twilight Zone _marathon on the Sci-Fi channel. Enjoy, and R&R, I'd love to hear what you think of it and what I could do to improve it.


End file.
